The invention concerns a device for fastening the reed to the slay of a loom. The device of the invention uses pressure plates for pressing a support rib for the reed against the end face of the slay.
A conventional reed comprises individual, regularly spaced reed blades which have ends that are located in the interior pockets of U-rails. The U-rails are usually formed of aluminum. The reed blades are embedded in a hardenable plastic compound in the U-rails. The strength of such a reed in the striking direction is determined by the strength of the U-rail. With the U-rail orientation and profile conditions normally found in practice, the strength of the reed is relatively small. As a result, the reed must be reinforced by means of stronger clamp rails which extend over the entire length of the reed and of the U-rail and are screwed on or otherwise secured. The clamp rails add undesirable weight to the reciprocating slay.